Problem: Raymond just got done jumping at Super Bounce Trampoline Center. The total cost of his session was $\$43.25$. He had to pay a $\$7$ entrance fee and $\$1.25$ for every minute he was on the trampoline. Write an equation to determine the number of minutes $(t)$ that Raymond was on the trampoline. Find the number of minutes he was on the trampoline.
Answer: Let $t$ be the number of minutes Raymond spent on the trampoline. Raymond paid $\$7$ for admission plus $\$1.25t$ for $t$ minutes on the trampoline. The total amount paid was $7+1.25t$. Since the total cost was $\$43.25$, let's set this equal to $43.25$ : $ 7+1.25t=43.25$ Now, let's solve the equation to find the number of minutes that Raymond was on the trampoline for $(t)$. $\begin{aligned} 7+1.25t&=43.25\\ \\ 7+1.25t{-7}&=43.25{-7}&&{\text{subtract }7} \text{ from each side}\\ \\ 1.25t&=36.25\\ \\ \dfrac{1.25t}{{1.25}}&=\dfrac{36.25}{{1.25}}&&\text{divide each side by ${1.25}$}\\ \\ t&=29\end{aligned}$ The equation is $7+1.25t=43.25$. Raymond was on the trampoline for $29$ minutes.